The Diary of a Piano Student
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Another AU for Ste and Brendan. Ste wants to learn how to play the Piano. This story is for PrettyLittleScars xxxx


**This is for you PrettyLittleScars, I hope you like it. Thank you for all your support xxx**

**The Diary of a Piano Student**

**Introduction: **I wondered where this secret obsession came from, even when I was a little boy it was all I thought about. I remember asking Pauline for a little pretend one once, I just got a slap instead. I had never even played the piano before, but there was something about that certain instrument and my want to to play it never left me. I thought about taking lessons many of times but I never had the money, I was always out of work and I had Amy and the kids to support. Now though, what would stop me? Life for me is better than it's ever been. I work full time in a busy restaurant, I could afford it and Amy has her job too so the kids wouldn't be affected. No one would have to know about it, it's my business after all. Looking online I came across a list of piano teachers, how would I even begin to choose? So I closed my eyes and waved my index finger up and down the screen, letting my pianist choose me. Brendan Brady was the name of the man who was going to make my dreams come true...and that's just what he did, in more ways than one.

**Lesson one: **I felt nervous and then I felt even more nervous when I met him. Wow he's hot, not what I imagined at all. I thought he'd be old, I think he's in his early thirty's. I couldn't stop staring at him. I was very distracted, even more so when he spoke with a gorgeous Irish accent. He played a piece for me, it was amazing. He's got a funny looking tash, not sure about that. I hope to concentrate more tomorrow.

**Lesson two: **He calls me Steven, he won't call me Ste like everyone else does and even though I wanted him to, he wouldn't. I thought it was going to turn into a row at one point, maybe we are not compatible working together. We talked about me being dyslexic and he said it wouldn't be a problem and that we'd take it slow. He is very intense, I find myself getting lost in him sometimes. Didn't learn much today, although I now know that white keys are called naturals, which there are seven of and the black ones are called accidentals.

**Lesson three: **He looked so good today, good enough to eat in fact. We went through all the notes; I struggled to take it all in, Sharps, flats, octave, half step, enharmony, it's all just words to me. Brendan told me that I needed extra lessons, either that or extend my current lessons, maybe he was just trying to get more money out of me. I think I will give it a few more lessons and see how I get on; maybe I'm not cut out for all this. As for Brendan he plays the piano beautifully.

**Lesson four: **I take it all back, today was brilliant. Brendan asked me what music I liked, I told him I was a fan of Britney Spears. So guess what he played? Yep he played a very different version of Britney Spears Circus and it was great, I could watch him play all day, the man was seriously talented. I noticed that he was overly friendly with me, all smiles and little touches, but I liked it. I still haven't told anyone about my new hobby. I think I felt embarrassed. Can't wait till my next lesson; I'm feeling very positive about it now.

**Lesson five: **something happened today. I'm not going to be having Brendan as my teacher anymore. I tried to kiss him. I know, what was I fucking thinking? I misread the signs; I thought he wanted me to kiss him, but instead he just looked horrified. He was okay about it though but I can't go back there, not now. I will ring him and let him know that I'm not going to come back, I'll do it tomorrow.

**Tomorrow: **I bottled it, I text him instead, told him I wasn't coming back. In minutes he rang me, told me I was over reacting and that I should just forget about it. He was very persuasive and like the fool I am, I agreed to keep having the lessons with him. Things can only get better hey?

**Lesson six: **I was dreading seeing him, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Brendan was his normal friendly self and he acted as if nothing had happened, which was fine with me. I even played a bit today, me, Ste Hay, playing the piano, it was good…really good. I had a longer lesson today too, Brendan said I needed it. Got my first bit of homework, I had to write down everything I'd learnt so far. It might take me a while.

**Lesson seven:** I got a telling off because I hadn't completed my homework, I wasn't at fucking school and I was paying for my lessons. It's like he's got a split personality. Lesson wasn't very good today, I kept making mistakes. Maybe if my teacher wasn't so up and down, I might stand a better chance. Plus I fancy the fuck out of him and it does put me off. Better do my homework for next time, I'll even take him in an apple, might help me become teacher's pet.

**Lesson eight: **I took Brendan in an apple and my homework; he smiled at my attempts to humour him. I played well today and in return he gave me something…a kiss. I tried to resist it, I really did, but the minute I felt his lips on mine I couldn't stop it. I expected the tash to tickle a little but it actually felt nice. Our mouths felt like they were stuck together, neither of us wanting to break the passion of the kiss. I wanted to savour it; he made me feel so many things. I pulled away in the end, thanked him for a good lesson and left. My heart was pounding, this was bad.

**Lesson nine: **No piano playing today! The minute I saw Brendan I felt it, the attraction that was between us was immense, we shared an overwhelming desire that would need to be fulfilled. That's what we did; we gave in to temptation and made music together. It went something like this.

**The extra lesson: **He looked beautiful sat there on the chair by the piano, he was clearly waiting for me and he looked relieved when I walked in, I always let myself in. He smiled at me, so I walked over and took a seat next to him. It didn't take long for our lips to find each other's, it wasn't about words today. We both knew that. It didn't take me long to become aroused and I wanted more of him, much more. I sat on his lap straddling him, my hands touching everywhere before resting in his hair. He quickly pulled off my polo shirt and moaned into me inhaling my scent. My hairs began grabbing at his hair and I kissed him again, forcefully. Brendan lifted me up so that my bum was on the keys of the piano; I laughed hearing the sound of the keys, my bum played better than me.

He stood up taking off his own clothes, I couldn't help but feel excited as I watched him strip bare. His toned, muscular body was in a league of its own and it was hardly surprising that I began to drool. My erection was visible now, even through my trousers and Brendan smiled at the sight of it. He undone my zip and I lifted myself up slightly allowing him to pull off my jeans and boxers, the keys of the piano felt cold on my bum. He stood admiring me for a while, his intense stare left me breathless and wanting him even more. He pulled my legs open and stood in-between them, it didn't take long for him to re-join our lips together. He kissed his way down to my cock that already desperately needed release; his deep low grunts sent shivers through my body. I grabbed on to his hair again as he took me in his mouth. He took the full length of me, no teasing and no messing and the faster he sucked me the harder I pulled on his hair. He didn't stop until I began to let go, I called out his name in pleasure and burst in to his mouth. He came back up to face me, his beautiful blue eyes filled with a deep longing and I wanted him more than anything.

He flipped me over so that I was bent over the piano, he was a man who knew what he wanted, he totally controlled everything, but I didn't mind. He kissed my back and stroked my skin, his touch felt out of this world. He rubbed my backside and then parted my legs with his hand; it didn't take long for his magic fingers to find my hole and he inserted two or three of them making me gasp loudly. The keys on the piano made random tunes; I might have even laughed if I wasn't being fucked with his fingers so fervently. He made me tell him what I wanted, I thought it was obvious, but maybe he just needed to hear it, maybe that's how he gets himself off. I wanted him so much that I didn't mind telling him, begging him to fuck me. He released his fingers and replaced them with his rather large cock. He was gentle to begin with, taking his time not to hurt me, but he had taken me to a place that I had never been before and I was gagging for it. I shouted out telling him to fuck me and he did happily. He trusted into me making me cry out, it did hurt a little but I wanted him so bad that I didn't care. Faster and harder he began thrusting and I felt him deeper and deeper inside of me, until he completely filled me. It didn't take him long after that and before we knew it we were both spent and grabbing at each other, panting breathlessly, still joined together.

No words were spoken as we pulled away from each other and began redressing. So here we were staring at each other now fully clothed and a little less confident. To be honest if words weren't spoken soon, I might just fall apart. I wanted him to say something, anything, I needed that. When he eventually spoke, he told me that he had another piano lesson to give in twenty minutes, so that was his excuse for wanting me to leave, why didn't he just say? I was on my way out the door when he grabbed my arm pulling me back towards him, he kissed me again, snogging my face off.

**Confused: **It's been three days since my encounter with Brendan and I haven't heard from him. I thought we shared something. Feeling a bit shit about it all now, I don't know what to expect tomorrow.

**Lesson ten: **No more lessons at least not with Brendan anyway. After what happened between us he feels that he won't be able to teach me anything because he will want to fuck me every time he sees me. He says he won't be able to resist me. Pretty much like today it ended up with us ravishing each other again, I cannot keep my hands off him. He's a gorgeous man and I want to find out more about him, I have a date with him tonight, I can't wait. So back to the drawing board it is for me then, I need another teacher.

**Conclusion:** So that was how I met Brendan. It was a shame I had to change teachers, I quite liked him that way, plus my new teacher was about sixty four. I am getting there with the piano now though, I'm getting confident and Brendan still helps me anyway. We play together sometimes, it's amazing…he's amazing. We've been seeing each other for about two months now and I am so in love with him. Who would have thought that my dream of learning to play the piano would lead to an even bigger dream? But then there is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment and Brendan Brady; well he was it for me.

**Please review :) xxxxxx**


End file.
